Treasure Memories
by ltifal
Summary: Memories should be treasure either it was good or bad. While the good one was sweet, the bad one shape us into what we were. New Story: Mu was causing trouble?
1. Tag!

**Authoress note: this one (cross finger) would be a collection of one shot. Enjoy, though not promise that I would upload so soon. **

**Genre: general**

**Warning: none**

**Disclaimer: none below was mine, all characters were belong to Kurumada Sensei**

**Setting: after Hades' battle**

_Treasure Memories_

_One_

It was strange really, when I found my self alive again for the third times. Yes, we had won the war. _When our junior bronze saint_ I thought as I couldn't help but let out a chuckle _yes our junior fulfilled their tasks_… I looked at my friend, Dohko who was sipping his tea quietly. I could hear a faint sound from the TV on the living room behind my back and the bronze saints who were chatting. I knew that Athena and Hades finally sign a treaty or something like that; part because of Shun who was actually let Hades stayed inside his body, much to Phoenix protest.

Sometimes we could see Shun who would suddenly alert, second later one of Hades' subordinate would be appear right beside him. Usually it was Radamanthys or Minos; who would accompany Shun to the Underworld. The Andromeda saint would nod a little toward Saori as he disappears with his companion for some times. Once I saw Shun sat on the couch and found out that his cosmos still active even if he asleep, then suddenly he opened his eyes and smirked at me. I knew right away, that was Hades who was looking at me. But somehow, his eyes soften a little and without a word closed his eyes again.

Shun informed me that Athena revived us again, as token of her appreciation. Even The Master of Underworld helped her as he also revived his spectra. Poseidon also came to visit us sometimes, with his marines on his side. Canon, although he still served under Poseidon was free to do as he wishes as long as he answered when he summoned. Like today when all 14 Gold Saints enjoy our self on the huge garden of Kido's mansion.

I gazed at Athena who sat under the shadow of the Sakura tree with a book on her lap, too absorbed to even realize the Scorpio Saint who moved to her. Surprised as she felt something dropped on her head, she looked up and saw Milo who was chuckling lightly. She touched the thing on her head and moved it down, giggled as she found a flower handmade crown on her hands. She smiled as she put it on again.

"Thank you." I saw her mouthing her words. The Saint, as usual bow a little when he received a slap from his friend on his back. Grinning, the older Leo gold saint moved backward as fast as he could as he yelled 'tag'. The other just chuckled, not used to back off from a challenge, he excused him self and chased the older one around the huge garden. I saw him stop at in front of Camus who paused from his reading and slowly looked at him suspiciously. A grin form on his lips as he slapped the younger saint's back. A twitched... Milo ran toward Saga, who shook his head lightly. I could still see the amused look on his face though. My eyes locked to Camus who was still sitting on the grass with a book.

"That's a tag, Camus!" Milo yelled as Saga let out a chuckle, waiting for the reaction. I was sure that it WAS impossible for Mr-Don't-Disturb-Me-Or-I-Turn-U-Into-Ice-Coffin to join the childish game like this, but somehow or if it was my hallucination, I saw his lips form into a smile as he looked at Golden Hair Saint beside him. Too fast to even react, he received a slap on his back. Now who would think that Camus would join the game anyway? As for Camus, he calmly rose from his seat, with a book on his hand, faced the victim and said coldly 'tag' then moved away toward Milo and the twins. I could see the surprise on Shaka's face as he snapped open his eyes. He blinked several times tried to register what had occur to him, while the other gold saints who were watching the game quietly, burst into laugh. Not everyday, you could see The Closest Man to God with a confused face like that.

Finally able to recover from his own shock, he frowned a little, but second later he shifted his look to his right. I saw my student locked his gaze at his friend then let out a nervous chuckle. Before Shaka could slap his back, Mu quickly teleport away and landed on Cancer's lap. You could heard a gasp from him as Mu murmured a sorry, Aphrodite who was giggling burst into a laugh as he held his side but second later a slap made the beauty boy yelp in surprise.

"Tag." Shaka said calmly as he walked away. As soon as it done, Deathmask and Mu ran away from him. Everybody seemed to wait in eagerness when they saw Aphrodite smiled mischievously. Second later, the whole 12 gold saints forgetting their dignity, chasing and hiding around the huge garden like a seven years old kid. At the moment all the hardship and pain they endured for years was gone in the instant replace by a sincere laugh. Even the bronze saints (except Shun; who was still in his underworld business) decided to join the game, following their seniors. Athena was smiling and let out a giggle as she looked around.

"They are happy, aren't they?" a voice surprised me as I turned to my side and found Shun with his eyes fixed to the garden.

"Ah yes." I said as the Libra Saint laughed quietly

"Done with your business, Hades?"

"Yes, for today, somehow… being a human wasn't so bad." He paused as he locked his eyes at Athena. He smiled at her slightly, acknowledged the Goddess. After that he slowly closed his eyes, gradually the dark cosmos replaced into a pink one. When he opened his eyes he let out a smile as continued "Hades want to rest for a while."

"You seem to like Hades, Shun." I said while searching for his reaction, the green hair boy looked at me then nodded.

"Even if his cosmos was darker and cold, I can feel something within him, his mind, his heart, even his wishes… Hades was kind and collected but somehow lonely" The youngest saint of all, who had an honor or a curse as being a chosen smiled sadly. But not long before one of his friends, Hyoga spotted him and ran toward him.

"Shun, you back."

"Yes."

"Care to join? We're playing tag." He said as though that was the normal thing in the world. Shun blinked his eyes several times, looking at Hyoga's back where, the other older saints wait in anticipation. His boyish face formed a grin as he nodded. "Good! Now, Shion sensei?"

"Yes?" I asked calmly waiting for him to invite me into the game though on the same time, I tried to find some excuse not to be include in some of childish game. After all I was old (well, except that I looked like a 20 something years old, lost count). But what I got was a slap on my back

"Tag!" he said as he grabbed Shun's hand and dragged him away, laughing. I could feel my jaw drop a little as I let out a gasp; I could also hear my companion, Dohko who laughed his ass out. I almost glared at him. _Hmrff as if I could join a childish game like this_. My eyes set to his back. _On second thought…_

"Tag!"

_Owari_

**Authoress note: _grin_ care to review? Oh English wasn't my mother language so forgive me for grammar mistake and error.**


	2. Make Up?

**Disclaimer: none below was mine, all characters were belong to Kurumada Sensei**

**Genre: general**

**Warning: none**

**Setting: fourteen years before 12 Zodiacs battle**

_Treasure Memories_

_Two_

"Milo!!" a roar could be heard from a far that made the pillar on Pope's temple to shake violently. Now who could have shouted that loud? Uh huh, Deathmask? No think again. The young Capricorn saint stomped his feet in anger as he tried to spot the young kid. Pausing from his book, inside one of Pope's living room, the young Gemini Saint, Saga slowly raised his head, frowning as he mumbled to him self. Twitching his eyes, he finally let out a sigh and rose from his comfy blue sofa.

"Now… what did Milo do?" he let out another sigh as he tossed his book to the sofa and walked to the door. As soon as he pulled the door open, a blue hair boy darted inside, grabbing on his brown pant and hiding behind his legs. Once in a while he looked at hall direction, afraid of someone who chased him before. Saga looked at him then to the hall where he finally spotted someone… which was Shura who stormed toward his direction.

When the young Capricorn finally came into view, one of the twins saint almost popped his eyes out and let out a gasp. Second after it registered to his brain, he coughed a little, hoping to suppress his urge to laugh that might get thing nowhere but worse. He didn't realize that Milo at his young ages of four could be that creative or brave.

"I see." He paused, looking at his angry friend before he continued "So that why, you are storming like a mad mountain goat." He began eyeing his dark hair friend in amused though not really dare to laugh. Glaring at the young Gemini saint, he finally shifted his eyes to the kid behind his friend's leg.

"That's it, Milo!! This time you are so- so--- punish!!!" he yelled again, pointing his finger to the boy, his eyes seem to be fill by flame, that might scared the lion away. Saga glanced his look back and forward between the furious young saint to the frightened kid before he finally moved a step forward his friend.

"Ahem, you know, Shura. No need to be so angry." He stared at Capricorn saint in amused before continue "you could always wash your face, the make up not water proof, right?"

"Grr!!! What do you think of my blood red nail then, Mr. Saga!" he said as he glared to the kid and raised his hand just enough to be seen.

"Good color actually…" he began to smirk, unconsciously; Saga moved his hand to touch the beautiful red dot pattern ribbon attached on Shura's black hair. "The ribbon was high quality, I see. So Milo, where did you get it?" he shifted his eyes to the kid which was quite calm by now and grinned nervously.

"SAGA!!!!"

'_Uh oh he about to explode' _hearing his name, he let out another sigh. "I know, Shura, my friend. But before that, you should calm down. Careful, your blood pressure." He pat Shura's hand a little then turn around to face the kid, kneeing to maintain his eyes the same level as the child. His looks turned into serious, while Milo avoided looking at him. He switched his weight from one to another leg nervously, unconsciously rubbing his hand. Moments past in silent before Saga finally opened his mouth. "Milo." He said softly as his hand moved to Milo's chin. "Look at me." He continued while moving his hand to lift the future Scorpio saints' face up and met his gaze. Behind him, Shura crossed his hands while taping his foot in annoyed several times.

"Milo, answer me, why are you put make up on Shura's face?" the small one glanced at Shura's face, hesitated; his blue eyes finally met Saga's.

"I… um I saw Aphro nii-san (older brother) put some of that thing on his face."

"Oh, then?"

"Um… then he said that putting it make him looked attractive."

"Ah, so you put it on Shura's face?" a nod "to make him looks attractive?" he couldn't stand but let a soft chuckle. Another nod. Shura let out a groan but his eyes seem soften a little. "Well, promise me, that you wouldn't do anything like this again, would you?" the kid gazed at Shura then back to his babysitter again.

"Why?" he asked in confusion "won't you happy when you look attractive?" '_Hem… how will I answer this one?'_ Saga raised one of his eyebrow, his inner thought almost shout bout being too girly. Shura's anger finally vanished, replaced with an amused grin on his face, forgetting how his looks with make up and a ribbon on his hair.

"Cough, only some of us like to put that thing, many realized that we don't really need it." Another question seemed to rise on Milo's head but before he could say it, Saga cut it with a question. "And do you like Shura when he put thing on his face like that?" he peeked over his shoulder, looking at his friend almost clown face. Carefully, Milo inspected him for a while before he shook his head.

"No. I don't think I like Shura nii-san to look like that." A paused "though, it's quite fun to draw it." Blushed a little, Milo grinned nervously, which made Shura to glare and Saga to chuckle.

"All right kiddo, apologize." He said as he pushed the youngster forward while he stood up facing his friend and smile. Hesitated, Milo looked at him before he finally extended his hand and give him a hug. "I'm sorry, Shura nii-san, can you forgive me?" he said with his best puppy eyes. A sigh. The dark hair saint finally moved his hand to pat the child.

"All right, but next time, if you do something like this." He trailed while glaring at the kid.

"Won't do it again. Promise." He beamed as he let go the leg while Shura rolled his eyes. He finally walked away to wash his face. After he was out of hearing range, Saga closed the door then faced the child. He chuckle a little as he pat the blue hair boy.

"You shouldn't throw yourself into tiger mouth, Milo."

"Tiger?" tilting his head a little and blinking cutely only made Saga to let out another chuckle. "What tiger?" Saga shook his head while he finally carried the little one up.

"Never mind, look at the clock, your nap time."

"Eh!! But I don't want to!" he protested but cuddle closer to Saga's chest.

"You have to." He said sternly, ready to open the door but stopped

"Can I sleep here?"

"…" Saga looked at Milo's blue eyes then to his unfinished book back to Milo's, his eyes soften. "Very well." Moving toward the sofa, still with Milo on his embrace; he tried to find the more comfort position before he finally settled in. Slowly he's rocking the future Scorpio saint to sleep, humming the lullaby he remembered from his childhood memory, when Master Shion embraced him and rocking him to sleep.

Not far from the window, Shion could be seen smiling at the scene in front of his. A tug on his robe snapped him up, finding his future Aries saint beside him. Smiling, he embraced the lavender hair kid. "Yes?"

"I'm sleepy father Shion." Mu said while cuddle closer to Shion. The father started to rub his back softly, singing the lullaby that someday might be past down to other.

Several days later…

Saga was chatting with his brother Canon in the same living room as before while Shura was quietly drinking his chocolate milk. Milo and Camus could be spot sitting down on the red carpet in the center of the room, silently tried to finish their puzzle before a roar could be heard from a far.

"SHAKA!!!!!" this time it was Deathmask all right. Saga and Canon looked at each other while Shura let out a groan.

"Think you better save him before Deathmask kills our Virgo kid, Shura." He said finally between chuckles which made Shura to frown in frustration. They never thought that being a baby sitter would be so troublesome. The black hair saint finally stood up and quickly storm outside to rescue his baby.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: apologized for grammar and error. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Oh, Dear!

**Authoress note: well, today I'm being productive, writing 2 fic at the same time. Because… no reason really hehe.**

**Disclaimer: none below was mine, all characters were belong to Kurumada Sensei**

**Genre: general/humour**

**Warning: none**

**Setting: after Hades battle**

_Treasure Memories_

_Three _

"Argh!!!!!!"

"Help me!!!!!"

"Throw that away!!!"

"Get that away from me!!!"

"By Athena!!"

"Ouch!!"

"That thing runs that way!!"

"Saori-sama!!!"

"Eck!!"

Huh? What happen in Kiddo Mansion? Why did some gold saints run around the house like crazy? What happen here? A dog on the loose? Or did someone attack on Athena again? Or… let us see the flashback.

_Flashback_

Here we were, inside the large kitchen of Kiddo Mansion, surrounded by white lovely lily pattern on the wall, and red tilt floor. Two big stoves which; could cook a large meal for twenty. A big refrigerator at the corner with 2 big drawers beside it. The small drawer installed above to restore integrant. Busy with the cooking was our lovely handsome (and beauty) Gold saints, Deathmask and Aphrodite. Behind them, there're kitchen table and chairs, sitting on the chair was the loyal saint Shura, busy with butter and paper cup. In front of him was our hero Seiya, who was occupying himself with choco chip cookie.

"Add some sugar." Said Deathmask; as he rampaging through the drawer for a pack of baking soda. "Where the hell is that yellow pack?!" he frowned, not finding the item.

"Hem, how much sugar, Mask?" Aphrodite who fit perfectly with his pink rose pattern apron took a spoonful of white sugar then dropped it into the bowl.

"Sweet enough for sweet lover like Camus and Aiolia, but neutral enough for Milo and Shaka to enjoy."

"Huh?! How much should I add then." He said raising his eye brow from getting a vague answer like that. Seiya paused from his chewing for a while, looking at the two, something seem had struck his brain. Finally he looked at the black hair saint.

"Shura, I never know that Camus like sweet?" in his mind the image of Camus smiled happily and ate a strawberry shortcake then sweetly said 'Oishii (delicious)' was not acceptable. On the other side, if Milo was the character that liked sweet, that would be more acceptable. Shura who heard the comment, chuckled slightly as he put some butter into the surface of the paper cup.

"Your face expression same as Hyoga's, but he blink continuously after hearing that one." He laughed slightly, picturing Hyoga's reaction when he learned that his own sensei (teacher) loved sweet. It was the time when they were together for an afternoon tea with apple pie in the garden, Hyoga and Shun walked toward them. Just in time to see Milo put his half pie onto Camus' plate. When Hyoga asked about that, the Scorpio saint innocently stated about not really like sweet and always give his to Camus. At that time, the blonde bronze saint blinked once before Shaka added that the usual cold Aquarius saint love sweet thing, which made Hyoga to blink even more. On the other side, Camus let out a rare blush which made the other to chuckle and watch him in amused.

A scream came from Aphrodite mouth, snapped him from his daydream. "What is it, Dite?" he asked, eyeing curiously at the beauty saint, who was running toward him and jumped onto the table. Dropping several cups in the process. "What are you doing?!"

"Ew.. you step on my cookie." Seiya gave him a glare but when he saw Aphrodite's fear face, his face changed into confuse look. "What make you yell like that?" the blue sky hair saint was just pointing to one direction before he yelled incoherently about a monster.

"What's monster?" finally found his lost item on his hand, Deathmask looked on the place where his friend pointed but found nothing. "Are you just imagining something, Dite?"

"No!" The Pisces saint tried to argue between his gasp. "There's a furry, black little with two black orbs and a poisonous fang monster! I hate that thing."

"Oh, really?" Deathmask smirked as he walked toward the bowl. "Should I kill that furry, black little with two black orbs and poisonous fang monster then?" he laughed slightly mocking his best friend. When he turned around and faced the bowl, he almost popped his eyes out before he was yelling in his highest pitch and ran toward Shura, actually jumped onto his embrace. "By Athena!!! Help me Shura!!"

"Hey!!! Release me!!!" almost in command tone, the Capricorn saint struggle to pull the Cancer boy down but with no avail. Seiya with his curiosity inspected more closely when he saw that monster. At first he just blinked once but after a sound 'cit' came from it, he finally screamed in horror and climbed the table like Aphrodite did.

Hearing the commotion at the kitchen, the other saints who were reading or watching TV or chatting rushed toward it to see what happen, even alert if something was attacking them. The first one to reach was Aiolia, Aiolos, Saga and Kanon.

"What happen?" Saga was the oldest, demand the answer, seeing Shura who struggle with Deathmask and the other two stood on the table.

"It's going that way!" Aphrodite yelled in horror as he hugged Seiya in process, almost choking him.

"What's going where?" Canon asked in confuse before his eyes finally found the said thing. He gasped and jumped toward Saga "ARGH!!!!!" the other twin, couldn't see anything since his brother blocking his eyes stepping onto the Sagitarius saint in the process, who was now jumping up and down, rubbing his poor feet. Aiolia finally able to see whatever it was, also scream like a girl and run away toward the living room. Oddly enough, the rat (yes, rat) seem enjoying it new status as a horrible monster followed him closely. When Aiolia finally entered the living room, he stormed toward the table, knocking several cup of tea down. Unfortunately for Shaka who sit on the floor, receiving a nice hot tea bath on his leg.

"Achii!!! (Ouch!!Used in Japanese when you got burn)" He yelled as jump up and down grabbing his leg. Mu who usually calm, jaws drop as he looked at the usual brave Leo, whining like a kid, then finally his eyes locked at the rat. The rat seem not afraid of human calmly licked its hand and managed its whisker. The Aries saint looked at it, just to make sure before another 'cit' sound being heard from it. At that sound, Mu finally realized that thing was not illusion and cried in horror, jumping toward poor Shaka. Now the golden hair saint should carried the youngest gold saint and balancing on one leg in process while rubbing the other on the same time.

"What happen here?" the owner of the house finally came in view but after seeing the rat, she just screamed in horror and ran outside, bumping Milo and Camus who were just about to enter. "Saori-sama?!" The Scorpio saint was about to ask when suddenly the said monster ran passed him, which made Athena jumped onto his embrace. "Save me!!!" Oddly enough, the Aquarious saint also yelled in horror (seem he's afraid of rat too) and also jumped toward Milo. In the end, the poor Scorpio saint being choked by two people.

The party from the kitchen finally able to recover and they ran toward the living room, just in time to see Milo being choked but also just in time to see the rat ran toward them. What they do was not crushing, attacking or killing it but running straight toward the first hall where Alderbaran, Shiryu, Ikki and Hyoga were just running inside.

"Run for your life!" Scream Deathmask as he ran pass them, followed by other. Of course, the four of them join in without knowing what happen. In confused, Ikki asked whatever made them run but only received a scream. Seiya also dragged him away without much question.

_End of Flashback_

Shun after he (or Hades) finished his task on Acheron, was entering the mansion, when he found his friends and brother ran around the mansion liked crazy. His head was following the mad run around when he also spotted Milo struggle carrying Camus and Athena; Shaka carried Mu; and Aiolia who was standing on the table, whining incoherently. He looked around in confused when finally spotted the rat which was chasing behind the mad run party. No, Shun was not screaming like the other nor was he jumping onto someone nor was he running around. What he did was chuckling lightly at the scene and decided to help them. Poor Milo and Shaka; they would be dead from being choked in no time. Poor the other too; they would have die from exhausted, right?

Finally Shun just chased behind the rat and with his speed caught the rat by his tail. The other (several) gasped in horror as Shun took the rat from the ground, he shook his head in amused when finally opened his mouth "I think, I take this one to somewhere else ne?" his mouth formed into a smile as he walk out with the rat. The other just stun, some even twitched his eyes. Milo finally 'politely' asked the two on his body down, while Shaka struggle to release Mu's grip.

"…"

"Ne…"

"What, Saga?"

"No wonder Hades choose him, he's not afraid of that thing." Saga said, the other just nodded, assuming that the Acheron had many rat.

_Meanwhile…_

"Is that a rat?!" Hades said looking at the thing in his hand (since Shun and Hades was 1 body, Shun hand also Hades' right?)

"Yes." Shun said listening to Hades' voice

"… throw that away."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"Kind of… throw that away." A chuckle escaped Shun lips, before he put down the rat on its place in the forest mountain, he already ran quite far from the mansion. "Now, ratty." He smiled sweetly remembering the scene. "Don't came back to the mansion, all right? You scared them." The rat only moved his whisker and stood on his two hind legs before it turned around and ran into the forest for good.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: Apologized for possible grammar mistake and error. Oh before you asked if the rat had poisonous fang. No it hadn't, Aphrodite just wanted to show that rat teeth was dangerous! Don't try to put your finger into it, Ok?**


	4. Shopping?

**Disclaimer: none below was mine, all characters were belong to Kurumada Sensei**

**Genre: humor general**

**Warning: none**

**Setting: after Hades battle**

_Treasure Memories_

_Four_

As an owner of Kido's corporation, Saori Kido was a girl with a good skill of managing person, as expected from her. Being a goddess, she of course had her own guardian like the bronze saints, silver saints and gold saints. As the business woman, she was required to do some travel, going back and forward between her company and the mansion, even between countries. At this time, some of the gold saints or the bronze one would be there for her, being her body guard. Still as a person, she needed something like having fun. Yep that's it! Having fun! In fact having a holiday would be a good idea, but how could she? When her company needed her so much, she just couldn't leave…

A sigh escaped her usual soft small purple lips as she pushed the stack of market economy magazine in front of her. Closing her eyes for a while, she landed with a soft huff onto a soft cheetah pattern sofa. Slowly she began to open her eyes, staring at the ceiling as if there was an unusual stain on her white ceiling which Tatsumi missed to clean. Ok, no stain but still she stare and stare and stare. Another sigh escaped her lips, finding an invisible stain was not an option for having some fun, didn't it? Her delicate hand finally found its way to the small yellow bell in front of her. Ringing it slowly, not long after someone seem to appear out of nowhere.

"You're calling, milady?" a bald loyal servant of Kido's family appeared with his pink rose apron attached on his black suit. Wait, was that Aphrodite's apron?

"Tatsumi…" she began, speechless at the sight of macho man with a cute apron. "I, um can you prepare a tea?"

"Certainly milady." As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. She let herself another sigh before a sight of two gold saints walking inside the living room. It obviously the Scorpio gold saint do all the chatting while his usual cold friend nod once in a while, adding one or two comment. She found out after living with them for several weeks, gold saints could be somewhat amusing to watch. Especially one with opposite personality; like DM and Aphrodite or Milo and Camus. She somehow knew from their eyes, they treasured their friendship ness; twelve different characters somehow blend into one. While the other two senior Dohko and Shion seem to enjoy their time together, gathering their pieces of puzzle one by one after two hundred and so years.

Locking her eyes onto their usual jeans and t-shirt, suddenly a lamp of idea popped above her head. That's it! She suddenly jerked from her sit, so fast that someone who was using a gown like her would be falling face first onto the cold floor but not her, not Athena. She suddenly dashing madly toward them and stop just an inch from the men. Felling an invasion toward his personal space, Camus almost popped his eyes out while taking a small step back. On the contrary, Milo just blinked cutely without moving any step. Both were staring at the goddess for seconds before Milo finally opened his mouth.

"May I help you, Athena-sama?"

"It's Saori not Athena. We are not at Sanctuary. And use san not sama"

"…"

"Er, yes Saori-sam I mean Saori-san, may we help you?"

"Yes, in fact it will be helpful for you two to come with me." She said while slipping her both hand between their elbows and leaded them outside. Who were they to protest their goddess anyway? Minute later Tatsumi came back running with tray on his hand only to find no one. Poor Tatsumi

S

A

I

N

T

Minutes later after both gold saints kidnapped by her goddess and driven to God no where place. The three of them finally arrived at one of biggest Kido's department store in Tokyo. Going down from the black limo, which made almost girls who watching; squealed from the sight of two handsome men and almost boys droll from the sight of one beautiful (rich) woman. Camus felt a headache coming as soon as his blue hair saint friend shamelessly grinning and waving at the crowd which made the reaction even worse. Even Saori giggled when she heard a small groan came from her usual cold saint. Not long before the bodyguard from Kido's department store came and shooed the gathering crowd.

"Milady, my apology, but I hope Milady would call us before she came to this building at least 2 weeks before the visit. It would be a tragedy if someone has spot someone like you in the public without protection and something worse happen." The president manager of the store advised as he showed them around.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have this boys." She smiled assuring

"This two boys?! But milady, not to offend your judgment. What could these two boys do when someone approached you with a gun and even worse?"

"You have no idea." Saori Kido smiled as she looked at both of her saints which reply by a sly grin and a little nod. "Could you show me some boutiques; I want to find a cloth."

"Of course, milady, I will show you around, there are some new dresses from France today, and-" before he could finish what he want to say, he being cut

"You seem to misunderstand me, not for me but for them."

"For us?!" usually Camus could control his own thought but this time he caught off guard, while Milo seem to be taken by surprise himself.

"Yes, for you two." She said again not even hide her amused look.

"Um…all right, this way please." He said again as she followed him while leading the two boys.

SAINT

SEIYA

"But milady!"

"Call me Saori-san, chan even better, Camus." She said as she selected another hangover cloth and pushed it onto Aquarius's hand which was already occupied with 6 pieces of cloth with several model and 7 pairs of different color and style pant. While The Scorpio's hand also no luck, he was also already clutching 7 different styles of cloth and 9 pairs of pant.

"Then Saori-san, could you please inform me. Why do we have to do this?" the blue hair saint followed while balancing a tossed pair of black formal shoe from Saori's hand.

"No reason, really Milo. I just want to have some fun after several stressing days. For me shopping is fun." She said as she selected a pair of running sneaker and pushed it onto him

"Shouldn't it would be more fun if you shop for yourself then for us?" the Turquoise hair saint mumble while catching two boxes of shoes.

"Well, no since I already shop for my self a lot of time, it will be more fun to shop for someone else more over I don't really like everyone in my mansion wearing a jeans and t-shirt all the time. At least you all should have several different style of cloth and maybe a formal suit" she picked a blue formal suit and tossed into Milo's hand and started to select one for Camus. The two boys were looking at each other; even Camus started resisting himself from rolling his eyes. "Hem, ok try it inside the fitting room."

"But"

"No but, Milo. Come on you two." She smiled slightly and pushed both of them into the fitting room. "Let me know when you done." After that she closed both door and walked outside. Both of them being in separate room, staring on the pile of cloth before finally let out a sigh.

"…what do we do now, Camus." Milo was taking a pair of black tight pant from the pile and looked at it while waiting for an answer from the other fitting room.

"…do we have any option?"

"No…" a sigh

"Does she want me to put this one too?"

"Which one?"

"…the red polka dot one?" a silent before Milo burst into a laughter.

"On second thought, my friend I really want to see you on that one." A groan

S

E

I

Y

A

Several seconds later both of them came out with a formal suit on. Saori's face lit up when a sight of her two saints with a formal suit like that.

"Oh! You two look really good on it." She said as she clapped her hand once. Walking toward the two, she paused examining before took 2 two ties from the shelf. Pausing for a while before finally moved toward Camus. The Aquarius saint resisted himself to step back when he felt yet another personal space invasion today. Smiling, the goddess finally moved to place the tie around his collar, adjusted it quietly. Not used to stand so close with someone more over a female, he blushed slightly which made Milo grin in amused. Satisfied with the tie around Camus' she finally moved to the other one, the Scorpio saint just standing there when his goddess adjusting the tie. When Camus eyes finally met with his grinning face, he just glared dangerously which could be interpreted as if-you-ever-say-a-word-about-this-to-someone-else-I'll-kill-you-Milo. The glare was only making his friend to chuckle lightly which made Saori looked up at him.

"Something funny, Milo?"

"Oh, nothing milady, it's just Camus, he just put me on his x'mas present list."

"x'mas present?" she looked at the Aquarius strangely, while Camus groaned for the third times today, which made Milo even laugh harder.

"I don't really catch it… never mind, you two look good and handsome. We'll take this one. Why don't you two put on another cloth?"

"Yes, mam."

After an hour fitting with several different style cloth which was including a red polka dot shirt, finally they out from the boutique with 4 boxes on each embrace.

"Hem, ok we go that way now."

"Huh? We still shop?" Milo asked while Camus twitched his eye brown slightly. And the answer was yes. After several hours with finally about 20 or so boxes on each gold saint embrace…

"Um…"

"Yes, Camus?"

"Would this be enough for us today, milady?" the Aquarius saints looked at his side and found Milo who was trying to balance his 20 boxes on his hand.

"Hem, true that quite a lot." She paused "Ok, we'll go back to the limo." Both saints sighed in relief "but… after we put down the boxes, we'll go to that shop." She said as the lavender hair girl pointed to one of famous cosplay cloth store. Both of her saint suddenly fall face first on the floor.

Several days later…

Our goddess Athena back to her working room with the market report on her lap, closing her eyes after several hours of reading report, she finally threw the curse report to the table. She walked toward the balcony and saw her saints on the huge mansion garden, her eyes landed on Camus' blue overall shirt and Milo's turtleneck black cloth.

"So they both wore it anyway." She grinned slightly when a knock on her office door made her looked back. "Oh, Shaka, is that another report from my factory?"

"Yes, milady." He said as he walked toward her and handed it but before he could

"Put it on the table." she said "And you come with me." She continued while putting her hand on his elbow and dragged him outside. Confused, Shaka followed her without protest, when finally she found Mu and Alderbaran chatted on the hallway. "Mu, Alderbaran, you two comes with me."

"Yes, milady."

Several minutes later when Camus and Milo saw a limo went out across the gate, feeling the cosmos of their Goddess with 3 of their comrades inside the limo, they looked at each other.

"Do you think what I think?"

"… I think so…" paused for a while when finally they both said "Bless them."

_Owari_

**Authoress note: care reviewing? Hope I find another time to create another story. :3**


	5. Oh, Luck!

**Disclaimer: none below was mine, all characters were belong to Kurumada Sensei**

**Genre: general**

**Warning: none**

**Setting: after Hades**

_Treasure Memories_

_Five_

For Shaka, today was not definitely his day. First of all he found out his usually easy to brush hair became so tangled in the morning when he woke up after such a nightmare. Speaking of it, who ever guessed that even the great Shaka had something to be fear about? But we were not about to talk about this nightmare, were we? So first of all his usual hair was usually quite straight even under some reckless night but not today. Upon waking up, his hair were so tangled that even he couldn't brush it without crying out one or two curses.

After so much work with his hair, it still tangled here and there, he cursed under his breath and threw the brush away. The blue brush seems against him too today as it knocked the only one and expensive perfume on the table. There goes the birthday present from Aphrodite. Murmuring some other colorful words, he went toward the door and pulled the door open. Instead of pulling the door open, he pulled the door out off the wall. What a great morning indeed. Groaning, he put aside that stupid door and walked outside. Huffing in his way, Shaka moved toward the bathroom only to find the bathroom's door closed in front of his face. Inside he could hear the humming sound from Syura, one of several early risen saints in the mansion.

Sighing he finally walked to the different bathroom in the mansion but something weird occurred this morning; you see, there were about 8 bathrooms in the mansion minus the one on Saori's room, and all of it was occupied! Gritting his teeth, he crossed his hand and waited impatiently on the hallway.

"Yo, Shaka, Ohayou (good morning)."

"Ohayou.." he greeted back without so much enthusiasm.

"You look grumpy today, eh?" Milo said with his usual smile plastered on his face, still with his blue scorpion pattern pajamas on and carrying a towel. He paused when he saw the Virgo saint's hair. "Um, your hair tangled."

"I know…"

"Oh, ok then." Just as he wanted to continue the conversation, he spotted Camus coming toward them. "Morning Camus, you look ridiculous with that." He said with a chuckle while the Aquarius saint finally stopped in front of them. Rubbing one of his eyes, his other hand took the cute sleeping cap and put it on Milo's head.

"For you then."

"No sir, I don't want that." He said with another chuckle as he put away the cap.

"Shaka?"

"Yes?" he faced toward Camus who already spotted something unusual bout Shaka this morning.

"Your hair… tangled."

"He knew that."

"Oh…" before Milo or Camus could even say anything else the bathroom's door opened. Come from inside was Saga with his green small towel on his hair and another towel around his waist, his well-build torso was for everyone to see. His hands were busy drying his blue wet hair when he finally noticed the group in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked him slightly, knowing there were 7 other bathroom in the mansion.

"Waiting. All bathrooms occupied. Now could you, please?" crankily Shaka passed his senior and pushed the bathroom door opened but stopped when Saga called his name. "Yes?"

"Your hair…" Slam! Off close the door. "Tanged…" he continued.

"He knew that." Said the other in unison.

S

A

I

N

T

Inside the bathroom, Shaka put off his slipper aside and hung the bathrobe and towel on the ceiling. Still murmuring something incoherently he finally stepped into the shower. Turning the tab to the right which indicates warm, he finally pull open the water, but poor Shaka, what he got was some freezing water upon his head. An 'argh' could be heard outside the bathroom. Remembering something, Saga, who was on his way to his room paused for a while.

"I think I used up all the warm water…" poor Shaka, but still you couldn't blame Saga, who washed his long hair in the morning, could you? You know how much water to wash such a long hair and half of gold saints had such a long hair. Let's see 9 out of 14? Having a 'nice' cold shower on his body, Shaka cursed his damn luck and process to just forget taking a shower. Though his body feel refreshed, he cursed again as he took his towel from the ceiling and in the haste ripped the towel in the process. No one had heard so many colorful words from Shaka's month before, but yet here he was cursing another of misfortunate. Finally after taking another breath, he moved to dry his wet body with the ripped towel and process to brush his teeth but his only favorite green tea flavor toothpaste was done. That's it! He got enough of it and put whatever toothpaste on his toothbrush. Put on his bathrobe and slipper, opened the door and running to his room. He slammed the broken door to the wall, put whatever clothes hung on the drawer. Pulled the broken door, leaved it on the floor; running toward the hallway into the living room and sulked on the red beanbag chair on the corner and prayed no one ever disturb him for today.

S

E

I

Y

A

At 8 o'clock in the morning all saints present in the dining room for a breakfast, the only chair which was empty were Shaka and Saori. Several minutes later, Saori Kido was entering the dining room and moved toward her own chair. She paused when she saw the empty chair, confused she looked toward her saints. Some of them were whispering about 'where Shaka is', some was just sitting on the chair in silent and other was chatting like usual.

"Ehem, where's Shaka?" the milady finally asked, looking at her saints waiting for the answer.

"I'll go and find him, milady." the youngest of all gold saint offered but before he could even stand, Athena signaled him to remain sit.

"Mask? You go for him."

"Eh!?" he blinked in surprise

"You the closest to the door." She said again with a smile

"… All right milady." He said in defeat, not really care about her reasoning and pulled his chair out, quickly he stood up and walked out the dining room. _Now, where is he?_ He tried to locate the cosmos. Finding it easily, he lazily moved toward the living room and found him sulking on the beanbag chair in the corner

"Oi! Virgo kid, come on, we're all waiting for ya to show."

"…"

"Oi, kid?! You hear me." He said as he moved toward the beanbag

"Of all gold saints, why should it be you?" He said sulked deeper into the chair.

"Heh! Milady asked me since she said I'm the closest to the door and …" he paused. "Why your hair tangled?"

"Hiks!" that made Shaka reached his limit and threw himself into Deathmask's body and crying in anime style. The Cancer gasped in horror when he found being hugged like that by someone who was actually closest to God, crying on his chest and rumbling about his misfortunate. Upon hearing several of Shaka's unlucky stories in the morning, the blue hair saint twitched his eyes slightly, sighing he put his hand on Shaka's back and pat his slightly. Minute later the youngest saint released him and again sulked on the beanbag while Deathmask rolled his eyes.

"You know, we already had many experience worst than that. I don't see any point why you cry on these stupid misfortunate events?"

"I cry because it is annoying! I hate when my hair tangled, I hate when all bathroom were in used when I need one, I hate everyone asking about my hair, I hate to have cold shower in the morning, I hate…"

"Ok stop. I got it."

"I hate when I got this so many miserable event in the morning! Maybe I better get back to sleep." He said pouting like a seven years old child. Deathmask was trying not to laugh at the sight of that, finally he rolled his eyes, stood up and pat Shaka's head slightly.

"We'll do about that tangled hair of your, now you stay here for a while and I'll took your breakfast here." He said as he walked outside. Upon entering the dining room, all eyes was at him. He just smirked as he said to go on without Shaka. He also took several toast bread onto the plate, put some jam onto it and took it outside with two glass of orange juice. Before he was out though, he paused and faced the other. "Oh, Shaka was just being moody today." He said as he walked out the door.

"… and Deathmask is being nice today." Aphrodite said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone just smirked, some even chuckle. Ah what a morning today.

_Owari_

_Omake_

"Why on earth did Shaka pull out this door?" Aiolia's room was next to Shaka when he spotted the door on the floor upon returning to his room. Aiolos was chuckling as he repaired the door.

"Maybe about being moody like Mask said?" he said as he turned the screw. "But I think this because the screw was being old and the door was quite aged too."

"Still I never know that Shaka used perfume?"

"That's I don't know either."

ARGH! A loud scream came from the living room which made the brother looked at each other and then gazed toward the living room. First, was Deathmask who ran out from the room, next was Shaka, carrying a scissor on his hand chasing the older one. Second later it was Mu and Milo who came out from the room. Milo was laughing like crazy as he supported himself by grabbing his friend's shoulder while Mu chuckled slightly beside him. The two brother looked at each other in confuse when finally they decided to walk toward the two.

"What happen?"

"Deathmask gasp he cut!" Milo said between his laugh

"He cut Shaka's hair." Continue Mu

"What!?"

"Shaka's hair tangled this morning and he helped him by cutting it down." The two brothers burst into a laugh. As everyone knew, Shaka liked his hair and never ever cut them. Poor Shaka, this was not definitely his day, the good thing is the only tangled hair cut was only 1 cm from below.

**Authoress note:3 care to review? Poor Shaka.**


	6. Um, Brick?

**Disclaimer: none below was mine, all characters were belongs to Kurumada Sensei, the only character belong to me was Ilus the trainer.**

**Genre: general**

**Warning: beware of my English, which is not my mother language**

**Setting: day after Aiolos' death**

_Treasure Memories_

_Um…Brick?_

"……" from afar Milo looked at his friend, the brother of the traitor, they called. He groaned when he remembered that they were separated from Aiolia early in the morning by his so called master after hearing about the new about Aiolos the traitor. Now his friend was doing his training alone while he and his so called 'pack' doing their training on the other side further than Aiolia. They trained in silent by breaking the brick with their finger. Being a future gold saint chosen from the start, even at young age of 7, their cosmos was greater than usual kid. They were given the basic training before they were sent to their other destination. Shaka would be in India, while Mu in Tibet, Camus would be going to Siberia while he was going to Milos Island. But Aiolia… he shuddered, he didn't know how would Aiolia deal with all that stare, being a brother of the traitor and should train in this ground for another 6 years or maybe forever. A sigh came from his mouth as he paused from breaking another brick.

"_Thinking of something_?" a voice on his head suddenly snapped him from his thought, he turned his head slightly just enough to see Shaka's face. His golden hair friend was taking another brick to be break, never really looking at him. "_About Aiolia_?" he continued telepathically.

"_Shaka, what do you think? Aiolos ni-chan was a traitor_?"

"… _I don't know…_" he shrugged his shoulder a little while taking another brick. But before he could break it, he received a rather hard knock on his head and an 'ouch' could be heard from Milo. Rubbing his head, the future scorpion saint looked up only to meet with his basic training sensei (teacher). Shaka was also stroking his head.

"I always said no chatting while training!" he said glaring at the two kids "And that include telepathic!" he continued before Milo could say something. "Understand?"

"Uh yes, Master Ilus." The blue hair kid nodded slightly, while Camus who was breaking another brick from his pile resisted himself from rolling his eyes. Mu was trying not to smile but still an amused look could be seen on his eyes. The master finally went toward another direction to assist another kid with their training. The four of them began to break another brick in silent, but it was not long before Milo's mind wander toward Aiolia again. Sighing, he finally spun his head toward his best friend.

"_Oi, Camus._" Silent… "_Camus!_" he said again telepathically "_I know you can hear me! Or should I shout_?"

"_Shut up, and concentrate of your training!_" ah finally a reply, Shaka also tried to synchronized his cosmos with Milo and Camus so he could actually 'hear and chat' with them. Mu on the other side knew when their cosmos were synchronized, the purple hair kid was pondering if he should stop them or joined them; after all he was also curious.

"_Camus, what do you think of Aiolos ni-chan_??" Milo finally asked him when he watched in amused toward Mu who was blushing as he tried to synchronize his cosmos. Ah curious killed the cat.

"_I don't think that he was a traitor…_" Shaka took another brick from the pile while he voicing his opinion. Mu was also nodding his head slightly as he gazed toward his right, afraid of being found out by his master. A paused when finally Camus let out a sigh.

"_But Father Kyoto said he was so…_"

"_I know._" Milo gazed at the future saint of Leo again, should he be that lonely forever? Aiolia was one of his 'packs' after all, being the youngest generation of the chosen gold saints they got along well. He knew that they would leave this training ground soon and wouldn't have enough time after they started their gold saint training but still. "_We can not let him alone like that, more over after this traitor thing…_"

"_I actually agree with you, Milo._" Shaka added almost with his sarcastic tone.

"_Hey! What that supposed to mean!_" Milo gave his golden hair friend a glared. Mu was chuckling slightly as he already knew there was constant rivalry between the two. Shaka and Milo was always fighting for the alpha position on the pack. Feeling a glared from both of them, Mu's chuckle became a grin while Camus who watched in silent from the start finally smirked in amused. Suddenly they heard a tapping sound in front of them, twitching his eyes slightly, the future Aquarius saint stared up and found Ilus in front of them tapping his foot impatiently. Massive sweat drop when they saw a death glare on his eyes, with a vein or two popping on his forehead. Twitching his eyes browns slightly he finally said "Are you finish with telepathic thing?"

"Um, master…" Shaka began but cut by the silver long hair trainer

"Good, now" he said as he took a pile of brick out of nowhere. "Break this one with your forehead, as **punishment**." He glared at the boys pressing on punishment word, and before Milo could let out a groan "100 each before you complaining, **understand**?!" he continued before he walked toward Aiolia in triumph. A groan from Milo could be heard while Camus was glaring at his friends.

"Your fault, you hear that Milo?! I hate you."

"Wah! Shaka started the telepathic thing first!" Milo defended himself; the future Virgo saint was sticking out his tongue toward him, which was reply by a playful jab on his side. They finally began to break the brick with their forehead. After quite a while, Milo finally gazed toward him and began to open his mouth again. "Um, Camus. Do you really hate me?"

"…" he ignored the question and continued to break the brick while Shaka and Mu paused listening to it.

"You know. Camus would never really hate you." Shaka shook his head a little, continued to break his number 21 brick.

"I know it! Right, Camus?!" He said beaming, Camus almost rolled his eyes but a hint of smile could be seen on his face. "I know that you always love me." A groan followed by a chuckle from both Shaka and Mu.

"Now could you just concentrate at the training? I don't want another punishment." He finally let out a sigh, taking the brick and broke it into two part with his forehead (without so much effort)

"… can we chat?"

"No."

"But, sensei already gave us the punishment, right? And Father Kyoto always said no more than 100 bricks even if it were for us."

"No, we can't."

"Yes we can." Shaka actually agreed again with Milo. "I think we can chat now, since Kyoto-sama very caution about breaking this with our forehead, 100 was max."

"See 2 vs 1." The blue hair saint grinned in triumph, being Camus even if he was cold but he would never ever back away from competition, he quickly gazed at the future Aries saint who looked at him with his nervous smile before he spun his head back toward Milo.

"Make it 2 vs 2."

"Wha- I didn't say any." A glare "um, well I think Camus right."

"Fine, Aiolia?!" They twitched as soon as Milo shouted for him. Aiolia even if he was quite far enough from them, still could hear the shout and glanced at the group in confused. "Aiolia! Can or can't we?" if the brown hair boy was confused before, now he was bewilder. He uncertainly yelled back "Can?" which made a grin on Milo's face wider, Shaka even chuckled a little.

"That's unfair. Aiolia wasn't with us in this punishment."

"What unfair, he is still in our pack."

"Fine…" a paused as they continued to break another brick

"So can we chat now?" Camus was more likely want to bang his forehead on the brick but instead he took one of the brick and cracked it with both hand.

"Uh, that was against the rule. Ouch!" feeling a brick being hit against his forehead by his own friend made him yelled in surprise instead of pain. Shaka who was looking from the side in silent was now laughing upon seeing Milo's face. Camus himself grinned slightly as he took another brick and broke it against his forehead. Upon hearing the laughter, Milo frowned and took a brick from his pile.

"Shaka." He called sweetly

"Yah?"

"How many brick did you already break?" inserted the innocent eyes here

"45 why you ask- argh!" feeling a sudden cold brick hit on his forehead and broke apart

"Make it 46 then." taking another brick when he felt a brick hit his forehead.

"As gratitude, Milo dear." Shaka said shooting his devil glare along, he was ready for the brick war. A paused…

"Here your 47, Shaka!" they both began breaking the brick with each other head, Mu was ready to break them apart while Camus was looking at them in amused. But unfortunately for him, he was receiving another hit 'accidentally' and ready to storm inside the fight when another tapping sound stopped them. This time the veins in Ilus's forehead already popping about 3 or 4 plus his blue eyes even turned into red in fury. A twitch…

"All of you! Five laps around training ground!"

"What! Five?!" Milo yelled in surprise

"Ten!" he added

"T-ten?!" Shaka gritted his teeth in annoyed

"Make it fifteen!"

"Fifteen…" Camus said under his breath, Mu also ready to speak something but a death glare stopped him from speaking.

"Yes, Mu?" another vein was popping on his forehead.

"We'll... we'll do that." Mu said almost whispering.

"Good." Satisfied, Ilus finally walked from the scene. Three others were now giving a death glare to our poor purple hair kid. The future Aries saint could only sigh. Today would definitely be a long day.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: the brick scene inspiration taken from scene on one Shaolin Kungfu movie, where JetLi played a main character of it. This was one of old Chinese movie. **


	7. Mr Repairman?

**Tifa: I got this idea when we (me and my bros) were eating at a teppanyaki restaurant. So the credit also goes to my two bros.**

**Milo: characters below, including me is copyright of Kurumada-sensei.**

**Camus: credit for beta-reader, xquisittexabie**

**Timeline: after Hades in a happy universe**

_Mr. Repairman?_

"Mu!!!" a sound boomed from the room, and the next thing you knew, Aphrodite was marching down toward the living room and he looked very _very_ upset. Camus, who was reading before, fixed his eyes onto the sky blue haired saint; a question mark appeared above his head.

"What happened?" Milo said as he put his scorpion down into its tank.

"Where is that stupid lamb?!!" he said fuming, a hand mirror in his hand. Before the duo could say anything, another loud scream came from the kitchen followed by a curse. Seconds later, Deathmask could be found making his way toward the same living room; saying obscene language that would make even pirate cover their ears.

"Where is that Aries!? I'll turn him into lamb steak!" he yelled. Now the two best friends were looking at each other puzzled. Mu after all, was a quiet, calm and gentle man who rarely caused problems, but today two of the pack members were mad at him? Now that was new…

"What happened?" the younger blue haired saint said as he walked toward his two 'brothers'. Camus was also looking at them curiously.

"Look at this!" the rose gardener finally jerked his mirror up and stopped it so close to Milo's face that he stumbled back a little.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Look at this!!"

"I don't see anything wron-" His sentence was cut by hysteric yell.

"Don't you dare say those words! Look closely!!" the Pisces saint said as he pushed the mirror again and almost touching the younger lad's nose.

"All right! All right! No need to shout, geez." The Scorpio saint was beginning to regret his decision to mind other business. The turquoise hair saint could be seen smirking a little but he usually rare amused smile was quickly disappeared when he saw Saga coming in.

"What with all commotion around here?" he asked while Milo finally took the mirror from Aphrodite's hand and examined it quietly.

"If you know where the ram is, that would be better!" the Cancer saint said while tapping his foot.

"Ram? Which one? We had 3 on stock."

"The middle one…" the youngest saint said while he finally stood up and walked to his best friend which looked quite confused holding the mirror, still trying to figure out which one made Aphrodite mad, the mirror's wood handle or the mirror's mirror…

"Oh, Mu was going out with Shaka, Athe- I mean Saori-san was ordering them to deliver some reports to Kido's tower in central downtown."

"Um… Aphro." Milo finally opened his mouth and gazed at him. "Does the crack on the handle make you mad or the other one?"

"The other one!! How dare he repair it like that?!"

"What happened?" Saga finally walked toward Milo and looked at the mirror. "… ok, I know what the problem is…" he said, he was restraining himself from chucking. Laughing was only making the situation worse, although he should admit, Mu was surprisingly reckless sometimes.

"You know you can still use it how it is." He stopped as he felt a glare being shot at him.

"Buy a new one, problem solved?" another death glare being shot, this one in Camus' direction.

"That was my mother's mirror! How dare he repair it like that! It's like having 2 different mirror forms in one. When I looked at my reflection, my left side was lower than my right side!!!"

"… well, Mu was not mirror repairer after all." Saga tried to defend the youngest gold saint but the next sentence made him speechless.

"And he said he can!" the fish sign bearer said slightly cursing.

"And he also said he can repair the ventilator!"

"Ventilator?" question marks were visible above their head; even Aphrodite stopped his cursing. The mask collector gestured them to follow him toward the kitchen. When the pack finally arrived, Deathmask finally turned on the ventilator system above the white stove. Immediately there were a sound of air sucking but there were nothing wrong with it.

"So?" Saga asked after several second, the other was eyeing him strangely.

"Watch this." He said as he took the bottle of water on the counter and poured it into the boiling pan. All eyes were watching in wonder when their saw the water was pouring not into the pan but up toward the ventilator and sucked out.

"Wow! That's cool." Milo exclaimed loudly, Camus couldn't help but think the same thing. Saga was about to chuckle when he heard Aphrodite's giggling voice. He was glad the Pisces saint was forgetting his madness for a while.

"This is un-cool!" the short hair saint snarled as he stared angrily at everyone. "How could I put my spaghetti inside without being suck out like that!?"

"We're having spaghetti tonight, Angelo?" Saga beamed, being the Italian neighbor, he became one of his Italian food's lovers.

"Spaghetti with meatballs?" Camus couldn't help but asked. Surprisingly Deathmask was good with cooking, and he loved his meatballs.

"I do love your meatballs, Angelo." Aphrodite chirped in.

"Do you think we can take the red wine out tonight?"

"That's a good idea, Milo. I can take out my 1994 Cabernet."

"Camus, you always like to show off your wine collection, do you?" Saga grinned as he ruffled the youngest saint's hair affectionately.

"Stop doing that, will you?" he said, pushing the older lad hand slightly but his eyes said otherwise, Milo was chuckling lightly as he rounded his arm around the shorter man's shoulder.

"You actually like it, Camus." He whispered which made the other blushed slightly and hissed.

"I am flattered with all compliments, but please! Somebody should think about how to repair this stupid thing!"

"Um… you can cook without ventilator on?" Milo tried to help.

"And the mansion will smell like spaghetti meat ball sauce?" Camus said not helping at all.

"No one's complaining." Saga spoke looking around.

"I do! I want my room to smell like a rose not spaghetti, no offence, Angelo."

"None taken, Fish."

"Well, just one day or we could always order pizza."

"Or escargot?"

"Camus! You are in a good mood today, aren't you?!" the youngest blue hair saint shouted in wonder, his hands claps around his cheeks "Or did the old Camus get sucked into the ventilator?" a glare as everyone burst into laughter.

"All right, boys!" DM smirked, his mood somehow better than earlier. "Get out, I have spaghetti to do. One day will be ok with the smell heh, Dite?" a giggle

"Fine, but you shall accompany me for mirror repairing tomorrow."

"Deal, Dite." and all in all the mansion was as peaceful as before…

_Owari_

_Omake_

"Achoo!"

"Are you ok, Mu? You are sneezing badly." Shaka was looking at him in concern, his eyes were surprisingly open.

"I think, someone must be talking about me…" Mu stated as he opened the huge mansion's door. They were both just came back from the tower and finally entered the house when they smelled the spaghetti.

"Deathmask is cooking today."

"What? But he said the ventilator is broken."

"Mu, Shaka? You're back." Milo said as he spotted them and walked toward the duo, Camus followed closely. "You were quite clumsy today. Aphro and DM were throwing tantrums earlier."

"What?" Mu was baffled while Shaka stared at him in confusion; wondering what his usually calm friend did. Milo finally explained what happened in the house earlier when Mu gasped.

"But! I haven't repaired anything today! Ath- I mean Saori-san asked me to handle the report and sent it with Shaka to the tower."

"Huh? So… who repaired that thing?" Mu's face was darkened several degrees.

"I think I could guess." He said as he yelled "KIKI!!"

**Tifa: :P review please, thanks XD I do love reviews.**


End file.
